


Snowball fights and kisses

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico is forced to wake up by a certain sun of Apollo, he didn't think much of it. He definitely didn't foresee this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball fights and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mayenna).



Nico decided that Will Solace now officially classified as a stupid, airheaded idiot. One that resurrected the butterflies in his stomach to be specific.

The blond was frantically knocking on his door, wrapped in a giant Christmas sweater, with colourful lights sticking out here and there.

Nico groaned, pulling his blanket up to his chin, hoping the son of Apollo would leave him alone once he figured Nico was not going to come up. He should’ve known better.

After fifteen minutes of failed attempts to get Nico out of bed, Solace threw the door open and quickly entered the cabin, closing the door behind him hastily.

“Hey there, Death Boy! Guess what day it is? Mr. D was extra nice today, he let a little snow in, even though I am allergic to snow, well not technically, but being the-” Nico cut off his unnecessary rambling by coughing a little. Will snapped his attention to the boy in the bed and blushed a little, but Nico probably imagined that.

“Are you sick?” he asked worriedly.  

“What? No, you were just rambling again,” Nico murmured.

“Oh,” Will answered, a lazy smile playing on his lips, “You haven’t answered my question yet. Do you know which day it is today?”

“Lazy day?” Nico grumbled.

“Tonight it will be Christmas Eve!” Will sounded shocked, staring horrified at Nico.

“Wouldn’t the question be ‘Which eve is it?” Nico smirked, causing Will’s ears to go red. Every time the Italian teased him, his ears seemed to develop a mind of their own.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get up lazy uh death.”

“Seriously? Lazy death?” Nico snorted.

“Well, yeah, just ugh get up.” Will commanded.

Nico groaned again, before getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Will took one glance at his black pyjama’s which were covered in miniature skulls, biting his lip in the process. He was desperately trying to hold back his laughter, but it was a poor attempt, considering the glare Nico was giving him.

“What?” he snapped, clearly annoyed.

“N-Nothing” Will blurted, now biting the insides of his cheeks to prevent the escape of the laughter building in his tummy.

Nico hadn’t bought the excuse, still glaring at Will.

“O-Okay you’re pyjamas are just-” he couldn’t continue as he finally burst into a magnificent laugh, lighting up the whole cabin.

Nico stared down at himself, a blush already making its way to his neck and then his cheeks. When he finally looked up at Will, his face was flaming.

“It’s not funny Solace” he scowled.

“Aw, Neeks, I was just teasing. It’s…”he paused to think of the right word, “cute. Just like you” he whispered the last part, so that Nico couldn’t hear him.

“I don’t do cute ” he snapped, but sighed and ushered the sun of Apollo out of his cabin to get changed in privacy.

Once he stepped outside, the cold engulfed him in it’s cold clutches. He breathed out a cloud of vapour into the winter air. Will had been wrong. There wasn’t a little bit of snow, but it literally covered every inch of the normally sunny camp.  Thankfully Nico brought his beloved aviators jacket with him and a black woolly scarf.

Will stood a few steps away, a toothy smile appearing on his face once he caught sight of Nico. He motioned for him to follow him with his hands and Nico obliged.

“So, what are you going to do?” Nico asked, more than a little curious.

“Correction-we. You’ll see Di Angelo” he smirked knowingly.

Suddenly a snowball was soaring through the air, hitting its target, Nico’s head, with a loud _thump._

Nico turned around, ready to summon an army of skeletons at the bastard, but saw no one behind him. Will turned around too, his grin growing even bigger, which he didn’t even know was possible.

Another snowball flew their way again, this time hitting Will square in the face. He spat out the snow that came in his mouth, now joining Nico’s search for the culprit. The heard snickering coming from behind a bush. Nico gestured towards Will, his eyes pleading for permission. Will just nodded feebly, his doctors mask lost. Or rather he was lost in Nico’s eyes and regretted his decision the moment Nico was gone from beside his side.

Nico, now standing behind the bush, rolled his eyes at Jason and Percy.

“Seriously guys? If you were someone else, you’d be in the Underworld by now.”

“I may not be your type, but you still have a soft spot for me, don’t you?” Percy teased.

Nico opened his mouth to shoot a snarky response but was interrupted by Jason.

“Blonds are his type.”

“Jason you’re blon-“

“Blond suns of Apollo’s, to be precise” he interrupted again.

“Guys it’s not like that! We’re just friends okay?” Nico grumbled, the blush reappearing on his face.

“Course not, that’s why you’re taking a stroll, practically holding hands!” Percy almost shouted.

Nico scowled at him, shooting a nervous glance in Will’s direction, but the he didn’t seem to have noticed anything. 

“I don’t like him okay? And that’s final.”

He shot both of them a glare that said ‘I will kill you both later, but right now an idiot is waiting for me’ before returning to Will’s side.

“So, who was it?” he asked, ruffling Nico’s hair lightly, causing the smaller boy to smack his hand away, glaring for the thousandth time that day.

“Who do you think? Percy and Jason of course” he shot another glance at the bush, which seemed to giggle.

Will didn’t reply, just tugged at the sleeve of Nico’s jacket, (practically holding hands as Percy phrased) ushering him further.

***

After a lot of snowball fights and decorating with Will, Nico sat down at his table. He didn’t exactly remember how this whole Christmas dinner thing worked, it had been over eighty years after all. So when Will, Jason and the rest of his friends sat down next to him, he was very surprised.

“Um, guys what are you doing?” he asked confused.

“What do you think? Celebrating of course” Percy grinned, which earned him a smack on the head from Annabeth. In return, he gave her a peck on the forehead, which would’ve made Nico intensely jealous before. But now things were different. Now he had Will. He mentally slapped himself at the thought, shooting Will a nervous glance. He was met with a pair of sky blue eyes and a laugh which made Nico’s insides flutter.

He turned his head away quickly, but Will had already seen his involuntarily blush.

Instead of leaving Nico alone to his thoughts, Will stood up and took a seat next to him, brushing their shoulders together.

“Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?” he whispered dangerously close to Nico’s ear. He felt shivers creep down his spine as he stared at his food absentmindedly.

“I guess” he shrugged.

“Great!” Will beamed, “prepare yourself for some intense karaoke.”

Nico sighed exasperated, preparing himself for the long night ahead of him.

Once dinner was over, the group of demigods made their way towards the campfire, which was glowing brightly in the cold winter night. A cheery sphere filling the air. Nico noticed a couple of mistletoes suspended in the air, even though there was no ceiling –probably Lou Ellen’s work- and hoped that he wasn’t shoved under one of those tonight.

Will gestured him to a spot next to him, his gaze intense. Nico walked towards it nervously, a couple of suspicious looks radiating from Lou Ellen and Cecil.

Everything was going well for Nico until about halfway through the get together. Demigods laughter filled the camp, the children of Apollo singing some cheery songs in their beautiful voices (except Will of course-he sounded more like a dying cat) and some tasty s’mores passed amongst the crowd.

About halfway through though, some campers started staring quizzically at Nico, before the stares turned into smirks. Soon enough the rest of the campers caught onto the joke and the air turned unnaturally quiet.

“What?” Nico snapped, the second time that day. He was pretty sure that either Percy, Jason or the Stolls were standing behind him, preparing themselves to scare him, but he noticed their faces among the crowd, grinning as always.

A cough came from nearby him, that sounded suspiciously like ‘Look up’.

At first he didn’t notice anything, but once his eyes adjusted to the darkness above him, he managed to trace a faint shape. _A mistletoe._

He looked down almost immediately, not daring to meet Will’s probably angry and disgusted look. What he didn’t expect were two hands cupping his face and slightly tilting his chin upwards.

Will looked gently at Nico as he neared their mouths, both demigods blushing furiously. He softly pressed their lips together as he wrapped his lanky limbs around Nico’s waist. Nico fumbled nervously since it was his first kiss, Will, noticing this, gently guided him and soon everything was perfect. Well aside the hundreds of campers that were eyeing them.

Once they broke apart, cheering filled the entire camp. Nico saw money being passed between the Aphrodite campers, Jason shooting him to thumbs up, beaming brightly.

Nico just buried his face in his hands, the blush that crept on his face earlier had decided to stay. He almost jumped when he heard a voice whisper something down his neck.

“So, was that just a mistletoe kiss or do you actually like me?”

“What are you implying Solace?”

“I mean, I could wait for my New Year’s kiss, but I’d rather kiss you whenever I want.”

Nico flushed even more at that, but decided to take the jump. He viciously yanked at the collar of Will’s shirt, catching the other boy by surprise, and smashed their lips together again, this time with more passion.

And after that, Nico would honestly say that that was the best Christmas he had ever had.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiys so it's christmas, but I don't celebrate it really, but I wrote this for my good url friend, Mayenna, so merry christmas to you!


End file.
